1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrally formed scouring pad and scraper arrangement.
The invention also relates to a method for forming such an integrated arrangement.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide a scouring pad and scraper arrangement as illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,745, Jacobsen, Aug. 23, 1955. In Jacobsen, the scraper 11 is formed of a material different from the material of the scouring pad 10. In addition, the scraper is adhesively attached to the scouring pad. Thus, in forming the arrangement in Jacobsen, it is necessary to form two different parts and then to adhesively secure them in a third, separate forming step.
It is also known in the art to provide scouring pads of a sponge-like or synthetic material with a covering knit fabric material. The covering knit fabric material may also be a synthetic material which is heat sealable as is taught in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,038,187, Nathanson, June 12, 1962, 4,015,306, Fenster, Apr. 5, 1977 and 4,287,633, Gropper, Sept. 8, 1981. Although the pads illustrated in these patents do teach the use of a sponge-like material covered by an abrasive material, none of the patents teach a scraper associated with the scouring pads.